Coincés dans l'ascenseur
by kaelys
Summary: Akira et Waya se retrouvent coincés dans l'ascenseur... Vont-ils se massacrer joyeusement à coups de pierres de go? A vous de le découvrir :
1. Chapter 1

Coincés dans l'ascenseur

La porte de l'ascenseur allait se fermer et Akira se dépêcha d'entrer. Il allait reprendre son souffle quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul. Waya Yoshitaka, 1er dan, un ami de Shindo et surtout une personne qui ne l'aimait guère… Ce trajet en ascenseur allait être long, et il n'avait pas idée à quel point.

Waya regarda laconiquement Toya s'infiltrer dans l'ascenseur. Décidément la journée s'annonçait de mieux en mieux. Il venait de perdre sa partie contre Tsuno san, 6e dan et il se retrouvait à partager l'ascenseur avec Toya…Il avait fait une bonne partie contre le 6e dan, il le savait, mais une défaite est toujours une défaite. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui aurait put lui arriver de pire…

Soudain un choc les projeta vers l'avant. Waya se reprit de justesse, mais Toya n'eut pas cette chance et tomba sur le sol. La lumière vacilla et Toya se remit lentement debout.

- Ca va ? demanda Waya dans un élan de compassion qui l'étonna lui même.

- Plus surpris qu'autre chose, dit Toya.

Waya appuya sur tous les boutons, nerveusement. L'ascenseur devait être coincé…Il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et…rien !

- Y'a quelqu'un ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ! On est coincé entre deux étages !

Non c'était pas possible ! Coincé dans l'ascenseur avec Toya ! Y'a aucune justice !

Toya soupira, s'adossa au mur et s'assit.

- Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez longue, dit-il d'un air exténué ! Je viens de perdre en beauté ma partie, et me voilà bloqué dans l'ascenseur…

- Tu dois pas avoir l'habitude de dire souvent ces trois mots, j'ai perdu, dit Waya d'un ton sarcastique.

Waya se réprimanda intérieurement. S'il n'aimait pas Toya, c'était un des amis de Shindo, il fallait qu'il se contrôle un minimum. Toya le regarda surpris.

- Je les prononce au moins une fois par jour depuis que j'ai deux ans…

- Quoi ?

- Je joue une partie avec mon père tous les matins.

…

Toya un, Waya zéro, pensa Waya avec une certaine ironie…Il faut bien avouer qu'il m'a surprit sur ce coup là ! Bon essayons de se montrer sympa…

- Moi aussi j'ai perdu aujourd'hui, dit-il. La partie m'a échappé au yose. J'ai mené pendant toute la partie pour me faire avoir comme un débutant à la fin !

- Tsuno san est très fort en fin de partie…

Waya fut surpris. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir prononcé le nom de son adversaire…

-…Moi on m'a fait comprendre joliment que je n'avais pas le niveau de mes prétentions ! J'avais pourtant souvent joué contre lui, mais c'était la première fois que je jouais officiellement contre lui…

- Ta partie contre Ogata sensei ?

Il acquiesça. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux, et à son tour Waya se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Waya, tu es un des amis les plus proches de Shindo, dit Toya.

- Je…oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Je n'y avais jamais pensé en ses termes pour être honnête.

- Shindo parle toujours de toi en disant à quel point tu te mets en colère lorsqu'il est en retard…

- Et il est toujours en retard ! dit Waya en souriant.

- Ca c'est vrai ! Et il a toujours des excuses très limites ! Ma mère m'a envoyé faire des courses…

- Ou je me suis endormi, désolé ! Il semblerait qu'il y ait trois constantes dans la vie de Shindo, ses éternels retards, le go et…

- … les ramens…

Cette fois Waya ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. Décidément, Shindo pouvait accomplir des miracles ! Il était en train de rire _avec _ Toya Akira. La chose la plus improbable sur sa propre liste des improbabilités…

- On pourrait l'inscrire dans le livre des records ! Shindo Hikaru, le plus grand mangeur du monde, et accessoirement joueur de go.

- La dernière fois qu'il m'a entraîner manger des ramen, je me demandais combien un être humain normalement constitué pouvait ingurgiter de ramen sans tomber, ajouta Waya.

- Mais Shindo est véritablement hors de toute norme, dit Toya.

- Pour une fois je suis tout à fait d'accord. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas chez lui. Mais si les ramen constitue une des constantes de la vie de Shindo, il en existe une quatrième.

- Une quatrième ?

- Son obsession pour toi. Il est devenu inseï et professionnel uniquement pour pouvoir jouer d'égal à égal contre toi. Et quand il est arrivé en classe deux, il y avait un étrange rumeur sur lui qui disait qu'il était ton rival, alors qu'il avait à peine le niveau pour être inseï.

Toya pâlit.

- Il vous a parlé de nos deux premières parties.

- Il nous a parlé de la partie entre les deux troisièmes capitaines de Kaïo et Haze.

- C'était notre troisième partie, dit Toya, d'un air sombre.

- Je crois comprendre. Tu l'as écrasé lors de vos deux premières parties et il a tout fait pour rejouer contre toi. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait tant être ton rival.

- Au contraire, … dit Toya avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a laissé s'échapper ses mots.

- Comment ça au contraire ?

- Je…C'est lui qui m'a écrasé et qui ne voulait plus jouer contre moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté d'être troisième capitaine de Kaïo ? C'était simplement pour avoir la chance de jouer une nouvelle partie contre lui.

- Alors c'était vrai ! J'y crois pas ! Voilà qui rajoute un mystère de plus à une liste déjà longue ! Incroyable ! Il a gagné _deux fois_ contre toi !

- Il m'a complètement anéanti lors de nos premières parties et lors du tournoi, il s'est mit à jouer comme un débutant. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et puis Sai et apparu sur le net.

- Voilà qui repose la question sur le lien entre Sai et Shindo ! Je me souviens qu'un jour, je racontais à je ne sais plus qui que je pensais que Saï était un enfant car il m'avait écrit « Je suis balèze, hein ! ». Et Shindo s'est exclamé « Tu es Zelda ! ». Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ma conversation avec Saï. Il m'a dit qu'il avait surprit quelqu'un qui jouait au go sur le net, que ça l'avait intéressé et qu'il avait suivi la partie. Je l'ai cru, parce que s'il avait été Saï, je n'aurai jamais pu le battre ! Mais avec ce que tu viens de dire je me demande. Je me souviens aussi de ce qui s'est passé avec Kadowaki san…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Kadowaki san aurait du passer l'examen pro l'année où nous l'avons passé. Il avait largement le niveau, mais il avait joué une partie contre un enfant et avait perdu avant de s'inscrire. C'est ce qui lui a fait repousser son inscription d'un an.

- C'était Shindo ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas ça le plus étrange. Un an plus tard, quand Kadowaki est devenu pro, il a rejoué contre Shindo et Shindo a gagné. Mais à la fin de la partie, il lui a demandé comment était son niveau par rapport à l'année dernière. Kadowaki lui a répondu qu'il était plus fort avant. Et Shindo, tout sourire lui a répondu qu'il le pensait aussi ! C'est comme si Sai et Shindo était à la fois une même personne tout en étant deux personnes distinctes…Enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement, je…

- C'est exactement ce que je pense, dit Toya.

Waya lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Essayer de s'expliquer lui donnait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser !

- Mais il y a une chose encore plus étrange, dit Toya. Le lien entre Sai et …

- Shusaaku ! Pour moi Sai est du niveau d'un Shusaaku qui aurait apprit les josekis modernes. Et tu as pu voir dans quel état Shindo se met si quelqu'un a le malheur de critiquer Shusaaku !

- La coupe Hokuto…

- Sans compter la similarité entre le style de jeu entre Sai, Shindo et Shusaaku…Tu crois qu'un jour il nous donnera une explication.

- Peut être… Lors de notre première partie en tant que pro, je lui ai dit que je pensais que celui que j'avais affronté lors de nos deux premières parties était Sai et que celui que j'affrontais aujourd'hui, c'était lui …Il avait l'air surprit, et il m'a dit que peut être un jour, il m'expliquerait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu joues contre lui uniquement parce que tu attends qu'un jour il t'explique !

- Pas du tout, si je joue contre lui, c'est parce que je le considère comme mon égal !

Waya sursauta. Toya admettait devant lui que Shindo était son égal…

- Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas vraiment comme je le pensais.

- Tu veux pas aussi arrogant, froid et méprisant que tu le croyais…

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- C'est honnête. J'aime l'honnêteté, je la préfère de très loin à l'hypocrisie même si c'est pas toujours agréable à attendre.

Waya éclata de rire.

- Tu es plutôt lucide ! J'aime ça.

Toya le regarda un peu surprit quand soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

- Vous inquiétez pas, on vous a pas oublié !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent s'extirper de l'ascenseur et reprendre chacun leur chemin. Mais avant Waya interpella Toya en lui tendant un bout de papier.

- Toya ! Tiens. C'est mon adresse. Demain soir, on fait une petite soirée go avec Shindo et Isumi san. Si t'as rien de mieux à faire, t'es le bienvenu.

Surprit, Toya prit le papier sans un mot.

- Enfin, si tu peux pas, je comprendrais, se reprit Waya en voyant son air hésitant…Je

Il se sentait un peu ridicule tout à coup…

- Non, au contraire ! Ca me ferait très plaisir

Je sens que je vais le regretter un de ces jours, pensa Waya en souriant intérieurement…

- Toya.

- Oui.

- Finalement cette journée n'a pas été si mauvaise…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Waya se dépêcha de rentrer. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était en retard et Shindo qui devrait l'attendre ! Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver à son appartement pour la soirée avec Shindo et Isumi. Il avait laissé un double de ses clés à Isumi.

Patchi patchi patchi…

- Waya ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! s'écria Shindo.

- Dis-donc tu ne manques pas de culot Shindo ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis en retard ! Si je te disais ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tu le croirais pas !

Il jeta un œil sur le goban et vit que la partie était plutôt mal engagée pour noir.

- Isumi ! Tu vas pas te laisser faire aussi facilement, j'espère !

Isumi ne répondit pas.

- J'abandonne…

- Merci pour la partie.

Waya regarda Shindo avec presque de la frayeur. Chaque jour, il devenait un peu plus fort et rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Toya le considérait comme son égal et lui-même ne faisait plus le poids depuis longtemps, depuis cette partie à l'examen pro…Il attrapa un morceau de la pizza qu'Isumi avait apporté et en tendit un autre à Shindo. Isumi s'apprêta à partir et Waya lui demanda.

- C'est toujours d'accord pour demain soir.

- Bien sûr, dit Isumi avant de prendre congé.

- Waya, est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose, dit Shindo. Est-ce que je peux inviter Toya ? Tu sais, il est pas si horrible que tu le penses, je suis sûr que si tu lui laissais une chance…C'est simplement que…

- C'est déjà fait, dit Waya coupant court à toute argumentation.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Shindo en s'étouffant avec un morceau de pizza. Tu as invité Toya toi même ! Comment ? Quand ?

- Une histoire de dingues ! Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans l'ascenseur avec lui à la sortie de ma partie et on a discuté. C'est dur à admettre mais semblerait que pour une fois tu n'aies pas tout à fait tort, et qu'il ne soit pas si terrible que je le croyais.

- Coincés dans l'ascenseur avec Toya, s'exclama Shindo ! Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de moi.

Waya sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Shindo. C'était son ami, et même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir tout ce qu'il cachait, il ne souhaitait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que t'es le centre du monde ! Mais il m'a dit une chose sur toi qui était sincère et qui t'aurais fait plaisir. Il m'a dit qu'il te considérait comme son égal.

Shindo se sentit flatté par le compliment mais il n'était pas dupe Il sentait bien que Waya ne lui disait pas tout.

- A demain Waya !

Le lendemain, Shindo arriva au salon de Toya à 17h précise.

- Je pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ça un jour, dit Toya d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quoi ?

- Te voir arriver juste à l'heure.

- A t'entendre on dirait que je suis toujours en retard !

- Bon, on fait une partie, dit Toya en coupant court à la discussion inutile.

Shindo acquiesça et prit place. La partie était bien avancée quand Shindo demanda.

- On pourra partir en même temps ce soir, si tu veux. C'est pas très loin d'ici. Comme je connais le chemin, ce serait plus simple qu'on y aille ensemble.

- C'est que…Je me demandais s'il fallait amener quelque chose.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai déjà prévu pour nous deux.

- Je…Merci.

- On sera pas très nombreux. Y'aura Isumi et Nase peut être, une amie inseï.

….

- Toya ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement avec Waya ?

- On s'est retrouvés coincés dans l'ascenseur et ça nous as permis de discuter un peu. Disons qu'on s'est trouvé un sujet de conversation commun…

- Commun …

- Toi…

- Quoi ! Tu lui as quand même pas raconté nos…

- …deux premières parties. En fait, je ne comptais pas le faire, mais c'est sorti tout seul.

Shindo se prit la tête à deux mains et murmura de façon quasi inaudible.

- Tu sais pourtant bien que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai joués…

- Comment pourrais-je savoir quoi que ce soit puisque tu ne m'as jamais rien expliqué !

- Je…Comment je vais expliquer ça à Waya ?

- Tu sais, je crois que tu sous-estimes beaucoup ton ami. Il est déjà arrivé à la même conclusion que moi sur …Sai et toi. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est qu'un jour tu lui feras suffisamment confiance pour tout lui dire, et moi aussi…As-tu si peu confiance en lui, ou en moi ?

- Si c'était si simple, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait, crois-moi…

- Je ne demande que ça, te croire. Je commence à croire qu'un jour ne viendra jamais…

- Toya, je…

Il se leva, le regard sombre et se réfugia dans les toilettes du salon. Toya, bouleversé le suivit.

-Shindo !

La porte n'était pas complètement fermée et Toya percevait les sanglots étouffés qui filtraient à travers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et trouva Shindo adossé au mur en train de refouler ses larmes. Ce spectacle le désempara totalement, il se sentait si misérable d'avoir pu provoquer une telle tristesse chez Shindo qu'il s'assit et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme un enfant.

- Pardon, je suis si désolé. Pardon. Pardon…Je ne te poserai plus de questions, je suis désolé…Tout est de ma faute…

Shindo s'agrippa à Toya avec une telle force qu'il sursauta et laissa couler ses larmes en silence. Tenir Shindo ainsi entre ses bras, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité, mais pas ainsi. Depuis quelque temps, il ne considérait plus Shindo comme un simple ami. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir souffrir ainsi sans rien faire, sans qu'il lui laisse la moindre chance de le comprendre. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Toya pouvait sentir Shindo trembler entre ses bras. Pardon, Pardon…c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Sa main passa dans son dos et pris d'une vie propre le caressa comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat apeuré. Les sanglots cessèrent et Shindo semblait se calmer.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, et tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je te promets que lorsque je serais prêt, je t'en parlerai. Je te le promets.

Shindo resserra son étreinte et Toya senti son trouble grandir. Il ne pouvait stopper le va et vient de sa main dans le dos de Shindo et il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Le sentir si proche, respirer son odeur. Il avait envie de laisser vagabonder sa main sous son tee-shirt. Il voulait sentir le contact de sa peau nue, perdre sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait jamais osé effleurer. Shindo releva la tête vers lui et il se sentit perdu dans ce regard si profond. Se pouvait-il que ses sentiments soient partagés, se pouvait-il que…Non, ce n'était sûrement que la reconnaissance que l'on peut avoir envers un ami qui est là dans les moments difficiles. Sa main arrêta d'elle-même le va et vient constant dans son dos lorsqu' il entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte. Il aida Shindo à se relever en essayant désespérément de contrôler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

-Je t'attends dehors.

Il crut lire comme un regret dans le regard de Shindo…Ou peut-être qu'il voulait tant y lire du regret que…

- Merci…

Merci…Shindo sortit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fermé. Il leva les yeux vers lui et tenta un petit sourire qui lui fendit l'âme. Il dut faire appel à toute sa retenue pour s'empêcher de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent le trajet du salon à l'appartement de Waya dans un silence gêné, mais à mesure que le temps passait, Shindo reprenait peu à peu sa joie de vivre habituelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant Akira savait que ce souvenir, cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tenu Shindo dans ses bras, quand il s'était accroché avec tant de force à lui, allait le hanter pendant longtemps… Mais peut-être qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être qu'il voulait l'oublier, ou pire peut être qu'il n'avait rien éprouvé de plus que de l'indifférence.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Waya et Shindo frappa. Akira se sentit nerveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de « passer une soirée entre amis ». Une fille ouvrit la porte.

- Nase s'exclama Shindo ! Tu as pu venir, c'est génial ! Je te présente Toya.

Nase pâlit l'espace d'une seconde et se reprit en le saluant auquel il répondit poliment. Waya et Isumi étaient en train de faire une partie au centre de la pièce. Waya interrompit quelques instants le jeu pour les débarrasser et leur proposer à manger et à boire. Shindo leur apporta les gâteaux que sa mère avait fait. Il y'en avait suffisamment pour au moins quinze personnes ! Akira en prit un d'une main distraite et suivit la partie avec intérêt. C'était une bonne partie et on sentait que les deux adversaires se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour anticiper chacun de leurs coups. Waya perdit de deux mokus et demi.

- Tu t'es vraiment beaucoup amélioré depuis la dernière fois, dit Waya.

- Votre style ressemble beaucoup au style chinois, dis Akira. Ce coup-là, dit-il en montrant le coin droit,…

- J'ai étudié en Chine avant de passer l'examen pro, dit Isumi.

- C'était vraiment impressionnant.

- Je…Merci.

- Une partie proposa Shindo.

Akira hocha la tête en guise de réponse et la partie débuta et le combat débuta très tôt au centre. Les coups étaient rapides et la situation extrêmement délicate. Le combat acharné s'étendait du centre jusqu'au bord et au coin droit. Pour lui, plus rien n'existait que l'enchaînement des coups entre blanc et noir. Shindo abandonna quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ca s'était _vraiment impressionnant_, dit Isumi.

Il leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'ils les regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds !

- Incroyable, s'exclama Waya. Cette coupe de noir ! Quelle audace et en plus ça marche !

- C'est pas grâce à ça qu'il a gagné, dit Shindo…C'est uniquement cette faiblesse-là qui m'a eu ! Sans ça j'aurais gagné !

- Quoi ? Sans ça tu aurais gagné ! Et puis quoi encore ! Dis Akira en replaçant les pierres. Recommençons à partir de là et tu verras qu'il est trop tard pour rattraper ton retard. Waya a raison !

Waya sursauta, sûrement trop surpris d'entendre Toya l'approuver.

- D'accord, reprenons à partir de là, s'exclama Shindo !

Shindo réussit à rattraper son retard grâce à un coup vraiment surprenant qui les laissa tous sans voix… Et la soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance …Pour Akira, Isumi était de loin la personne la plus calme et adulte du groupe sans pour autant être dénué d'un certain humour à froid qu'il apprécia particulièrement. Waya passait son temps à taquiner Shindo et il lui enviait son naturel et les familiarités qu'il se permettait envers lui. Nase semblait impressionnée, mais elle s'était progressivement détendue pendant la soirée. Même si son go n'était pas extraordinaire, elle avait une très bonne intuition qui permettait de penser qu'elle allait encore beaucoup progresser.

Le temps passa à toute allure et il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin. Isumi et Nase étaient déjà partis depuis un moment.

- Toya, on partage un taxi, demanda Shindo.

Il acquiesça en silence. Partager un taxi avec Shindo. Pourquoi cette simple idée le rendait aussi nerveux…

Une fois dans le taxi, Shindo tomba de sommeil

- Je suis si fatigué, tu m'en veux pas si je ferme les yeux cinq minutes, dit-il.

Sa tête se pencha jusqu'à rencontrer son épaule. Ce contact le fit frissonner de tout son être. Encore une fois, il essayait de repousser les idées étranges qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Une fois arrivés, il aida Shindo à sortir de la voiture en passant son bras au niveau de sa taille. Sa main trembla. Heureusement Shindo était trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte. Shindo sortit ses clés d'une manière un peu bruyante.

- Attention Shindo. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

- Il n'y a personne, t'inquiètes pas…Mes parents sont en voyage…

- Moi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Mes parents sont en Chine en ce moment.

- Ah…Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit-là, si personne t'attends…

- Je…

Shindo se retourna sans qu'il puisse esquisser un geste vers le taxi, le paya et Akira le regarda partir sans un mot. Il avait du mal à garder mon calme juste à l'idée de partager un taxi avec lui, alors passer la nuit chez lui alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux…

- T'inquiètes pas, tu me déranges pas, au contraire…

Au contraire… Ces deux mots le laissaient sans voix. Shindo installa un second futon dans sa chambre et lui indiqua la salle de bain en lui donnant de quoi se changer. Il était trop nerveux pour penser à la fatigue qui commençait à l'envahir. Shindo était assis sur son futon, le regard impénétrable. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il se senti encore plus nerveux. Shindo passa à son tour dans la salle de bain, et il pâlit en voyant à quel point les futons étaient proches… Il valait peut être mieux qu'il soit endormi quand il sortirait de la salle de bain…Il s'installa, face au mur, tournant le dos au futon de Shindo. Mais toute idée de sommeil l'avait quitté depuis longtemps ! Il fermait tout de même les yeux dans un espoir désespéré…

Il entendait Shindo entrer dans la pièce, éteindre la lumière et s'allonger. Il percevait son souffle, il était si proche et su qu'il entendait aussi le mien.

Il le sentit qui se rapprochait de lui… Il sursauta quand il senti sa main effleurer mon dos. Et des frissons lui parcoururent toute colonne vertébrale! Sa main se baladait insolemment dans mon dos.

- Shindo…

- Est-ce que tu trouves ça aussi agréable que moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Akira repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé au salon de go…Toute son attention était reportée sur cette main qui effleurait mon dos à travers le tissus de ma chemise…

- Non…

Cette fois, sa main passa sous le tissu et il était à peine capable d'articuler un mot…

- Ça l'est sûrement encore plus…

Il senti le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Shindo et se raidit lorsqu'il le prit par la taille pour se glisser sur son futon. Il le serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'il luttait désespérément pour ne pas trembler et s'endormi tout contre lui…

Ce fut à la fois la plus longue et la plus courte nuit de toute sa vie. Sentir le corps de Shindo contre lui, sa chaleur…Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir aussi sereinement que celui dont il percevait le souffle régulier contre sa nuque.

Il finit tout de même par tomber de sommeil et ce fut la lumière du jour qui le réveilla. Shindo n'était plus là…Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Mais sa trace était encore présente dans les draps et son odeur semblait flotter dans toute la pièce. C'était sa chambre, il était dans _sa_ chambre. Il se leva et examina un peu les lieux avec curiosité. Un mot était posé sur la table basse.

_Je sais que tu n'avais rien de prévu ce matin, alors je t'ai laissé dormir. J'ai un cours ce matin, mais si tu veux on peut manger ensemble à midi. Rdz-vs à la Nihon Ki hin à 13h. Fais comme chez toi…_

_Shindo_

Il reprit mon inspection. Des étagères remplies à craquer, des mangas, des livres sur le go, principalement sur Shusaakuu, une collection impressionnante de livres sur la période heïan qui au vu de leur état avaient été lus et relus, annotés et marqués. Il y avait de nombreux vieux textes habituellement destinés aux universitaires, et il découvrit en les feuilletant de nombreuses feuilles volantes intercalées où Shindo avait traduit des passages entiers. Surpris, il feuilleta lui-même ces livres et dû bien admettre qu'ils étaient bien trop difficiles pour lui. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil aux traductions. Il y avait de nombreux passages sur la vie à la cour, sur l'étiquette, la mode vestimentaire, le go. C'était étonnant et les traductions de Shindo était plutôt bien écrites…Décidément, il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Shindo.

En feuilletant un livre sur la mode vestimentaire qui présentait de nombreuses gravures, il tomba sur une annotation qui faillit lui faire tomber le livre des mains… La gravure représentait un homme habillé dans une tunique ample et flottante aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux détails infinis. Il portait un chapeau qui aurait pu passer pour extravagant mais il s'en dégageait une impression d'harmonie, de prestance grandiose. Il y avait un mot de la main de Shindo à cette page.

_Ou es-tu ? Depuis que tu m'as quitté sans crier gare, je t'ai cherché partout et je te cherche encore. A Innoshima, sur tous les lieux qui auraient pu te rappeler Torajiro, dans tous les écrits que je puisse trouver. Mais tu n'es nulle part. J'en souffre tellement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de cette solitude, de ce silence insupportable. Tu me manques tant Sai…_

Tu me manques tant Sai…Sai…

Il avait compris plus ou moins que Sai était l'autre Shindo, faisait partie de lui, mais il n'avait réalisé qu'il ait pu avoir une existence propre, qu'il ait pu vivre _en et avec_ Shindo. Et si Shindo avait failli abandonner le go l'année dernière c'était parce que Sai l'avait quitté. Il se sentait seul et avait cherché un substitut, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour combler sa solitude. _Lui…_

Il senti tout d'un coup comme un grand vide l'envahir, et ne put retenir une larme de perler sur sa joue. Ça lui faisait si mal, si incroyablement mal.

Shindo était en retard, comme à son habitude…Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout…Cette angoisse enserra mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit arriver. Il était trop soulagé pour dire quoi que ce soit devant Shindo qui n'avait pas changé, il avait son sourire habituel aux lèvres et son regard si vivant…Mais pourquoi aurait-il changé parce que…parce que…

- On va manger, je meurs de faim !

- Allons-y, dis-je d'une voix qui ne me rassemblait pas.

Shindo fit semblant de ne pas remarquer et ne dit mot. Ou peut-être qu'il ne remarqua pas…Une fois attablés, il délaissa son plat et le regarda.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de hier…

- Je le crois aussi.

- Je suis désolé…

Il pâlit l'espace d'une seconde.

- …de t'avoir autant forcé la main, je suis désolé. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait…

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard désarmant.

-…Si la situation se présentait à nouveau, je le referai sans hésiter…

- Shindo, je…

Que dire ? Fallait-il lui faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert dans sa chambre ? Ce qu'il en avait déduit ? Qu'il connaissait la vérité, que je…

- …t'aime.

Il fut surprit l'espace d'une seconde et m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

Si je n'avais pas su, pas lu le mot, cela aurait pu être le moment plus heureux de sa vie, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il s'approcha de lui, plus près. Il cru qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il se contenta d'un sourire un peu trop grand pour être tout à fait honnête…

- Mes parents rentrent la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, tu peux rester tant qu'il te plaira. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…

Autant dire que c'était une proposition…

- D'accord.

Il frémit. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'était qu'un comble à sa solitude…Mais même l'impression fausse d'un sentiment partagé lui paraissait un prix acceptable pour cette lâcheté.

C'était sa deuxième nuit chez lui, et il était encore plus nerveux que la première. La première, les choses c'étaient déroulées spontanément, mais là, avec ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_Si la situation se présentait à nouveau, je le referai sans hésiter…_

Et là, évidemment… Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en était pas heureux. Mais il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, que ce n'était pas réel. Shindo s'approcha de lui, il sentait la tension dans ses yeux et il devait lire la même chose dans son regard. Comme il avait pu rêver ce moment…Mais c'était faux et il le savait…Shindo se pencha sur lui et l'allongea sur le futon. Il sentait sa chaleur se répandre doucement en lui et il savait que bientôt je ne pourrais plus se contrôler. Mais Shindo se contenta d'enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- Maintenant j'aimerais vraiment que tu…, commença Shindo,…tu me dises ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je …Tout va bien…Je suis simplement nerveux, je…

- Ne mens pas, pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ton attitude à midi…Il y'avait quelque chose de changé, de brisé dans ton regard et ce n'était pas de la simple nervosité ! Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? C'était un mensonge, quand tu m'as dit que…

- Non ! Je t'aime, n'en doute pas une seconde…Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Que Sai n'était pas seulement en toi, mais avec toi…Et que…

- Tu as regardé dans mes livres …

- Pardon…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave.

Il se leva et attrapa un livre et le feuilleta un sourire empreint de nostalgie sur les lèvres.

- C'est cette image, dit-il en lui montrant la gravure qu'il avait déjà vu… C'est cette image qui lui ressemble le plus…

- à …Sai ?

- Oui, sauf que je suis sûr que son chapeau était plus grand encore, dit-il d'une voix où se mélangeait tristesse et souvenirs amusés.

- Qui était Sai ?

- Etait ? Tu as déjà lu ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en tenant la feuille volante qui se trouvait à cette page.

- Oui.

- Sai était un fantôme, un ancien maître de go de la période Heïan.

- Un fantôme !

- Je lui ai laissé une petite place dans mon âme, continua Shindo sans se laisser perturber par cette interruption, et il a été mon maître et mon meilleur ami pendant deux ans. Pendant deux ans, il m'a appris le go et soutenu dans toutes les étapes qui menaient à mon but, mon seul et unique but. Et un jour, il a disparu sans un mot…

- Ton but ?

Shindo le regarda avec intensité.

- Toi. Si j'ai commencé à apprendre le go, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir jouer avec toi. Puis je me suis mis à aimer le go autant que toi, mais si j'ai commencé à jouer c'était uniquement pour toi. Et il y a peu, je me suis rendu compte que, si je me suis mis au go, ce n'était pas uniquement pour _jouer_ avec toi, mais pour _être_ avec toi. Je voulais effacer Sai de ta tête pour devenir ton unique rival, je voulais que tu vois mon go et non l'ombre de Sai, que tu me voies, _moi_. Quand Sai a disparu, j'étais seul complètement seul pour la première fois depuis deux ans et j'étais désemparé. Quand tu es venu à mon collège, je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou Sai que tu cherchais…Puis Isumi m'a forcé la main pour une dernière partie et je me suis rendu compte que si Sai n'était plus avec moi physiquement, il était toujours présent à travers mon go. Alors j'ai décidé de continuer parce que j'avais un but. Lors de notre première partie, quand tu m'as dit que j'étais le go que je jouais et rien d'autre, et que pour toi c'était suffisant, c'est ce jour-là que je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que tu représentais pour moi.

- C'était toi…

- Quoi ?

- C'était toi que j'étais parti chercher à ton collège, et non Sai. Depuis notre partie au tournoi des collèges, j'ai suivi pas à pas ton parcours. J'ai vu le coup de génie que tu as fait lors du tournoi des jeunes lions, j'ai vu ta partie contre l'insei coréen, j'ai entraîné Oshi pendant l'examen pro uniquement pour pouvoir évaluer ton niveau, je voulais savoir quand est-ce que tu me rejoindrais, parce que je savais que tu pouvais y arriver. A l'époque tu avais déjà envahi mon esprit, et aujourd'hui tu t'es emparé de mon cœur.

- Akira…

Shindo s'approcha doucement…

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas embrassé au restaurant alors que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que j'en mourrais d'envie…

- Non, articula-t-il avec peine tant Shindo était proche…

- Parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas réussis à me contrôler une seconde de plus…

Shindo s'empara de sa bouche et l'allongea à même le sol. A bout de souffle, Shindo interrompit à regret ce baiser puis ce fut au tour d'Akira qui s'empara de ses lèvres avec une avidité qui le fit frémir.

- Hikaru…


End file.
